


A rose by any other name

by Rosanicira



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm a busy student rip I'm sorry, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosanicira/pseuds/Rosanicira
Summary: Being a woman back in time is difficult. Society expects you to be a house wife and bear children and only showing a pretty face. However our assassins always liked things out of the norm. These one shots and mini series will be following you our dear reader and our favourite assassins in canon era and modern AUs and things they love most about you.





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy it feels like it's been so long since I've even attempted to write anything other than biology notes it's weird. For those who have noticed I have not updated my attack on titan fanfic since 2016 *cri* but with good reason. I have lost interest in attack on titan and in some way in anime and manga in general (although I do love drawing in manga style still but I digress). I am a very busy girl, I am starting university in September and have high grades I need to keep stable plus I have work because I need that dollar because I also have pets to care for and riding and driving lessons to pay for. 
> 
> Anyway I've been playing assassin's creed lately and I've fallen in love with it so I decided to start my own series, although they will mainly contain one shots because one shots are easier for me to publish, I can make them good quality and length and I don't have to worry about uploading on a time schedule like I do a series. However If I'm feeling particularly productive I will make mini series with a max of 3 parts within this collection. 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, it lets me know I'm doing a good job especially if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, it's been a long time since I've written anything like this considering I just write notes at college and I tend to type super quick and not really reread so please let me know so I can fix them and also if any of you are on instagram you can hit me up on @Artisiene. I haven't uploaded in a while (a LONG while) however I AM active and I am working on art pieces to upload soon. so don't be strangers!
> 
> p.s THIS WAS DEAD ON 4000 WORDS *my longest yeah boi*

What a joke

You grimaced to yourself as the maid behind you tighten up your corset further. Your father has been looking to marry you off for a while, ever since you became of age to marry he has been throwing ball after ball and dragging you to various parties thrown by his associates to find you a betrothed. 

'please milady, you must stop your fumbling. Your father wants to ensure you actually stay in the ball room this time.' 

oops. Guess you wasn't as sly as you thought last time that you tried sneaking back to your bed chambers. 

The maid continued to fuss over your dress as she tied petticoat after petticoat around your waist until she finally put your bodice and skirt over the top.  
You glanced in the long floor length mirror at yourself, the dress itself was beautiful, made of the finest silk and a baby blue in colour; shame the bloody thing was as comfortable as a dress made of straw, the skirt weighing you down heavily. 

'You look stunning milady' 

You gave a curt smile as the maid made her way to the door, obviously to tell your father you have finished dressing. A sigh escaped your lips as you fiddled with the red cross on your necklace chain. The party started roughly ten minutes ago but you could only fuss and put getting dressed off for so long.

'Not like they'll notice if I'm there or not' 

Most of the people down in the ballroom were your father's colleagues and their children anyway. You knew what your and your father are, you know of the Templar order, you couldn't expect to go your whole life without knowing what the red cross resting across your chest meant, but even with that knowledge your father never indulged you on what the order actually does or stand for, but one thing he has made clear since birth are the assassins who want to bring chaos and disrupt the natural order of society. 

'I see you're finally ready for the ball then' 

The man of the hour, your father is standing in your bedroom doorway; his hair neatly groomed and moustache waxed and styled to perfection. His posture is enough to intimidate most people, head held high and eyes cold, the eerie red band with the same red cross embroidered into it resting on his arm. His harsh eyes softened slightly as he looked over you. 

'you look just as beautiful as your mother, I have a very important man I would like you to meet tonight. I'm sure you will be lucky enough to be his bride.' 

'Thank you father, you know I always appreciate it.' 

To anyone else your comment would have genuinely sounded sincere but by this point your father knew better. Ever since he has tried to find you a betrothed you have fiercely repelled against the idea. In your younger days you went so far as to slap the son of an earl who couldn't quite keep his hands to himself during the waltz. His eyes sharpened again once he heard your tone. 

'I demand you go downstairs at once, the guests have waited long enough for the lady of the hour' 

Just like that his back was turned and all you could here are his dress shoes on the tile of the hallway, the heels tapping getting fainter the further he got. 

'better get this over with then' 

 

\--------------------------------

'oh my [F/N], this is little [Y/N]. How she's grown!' 

'surely a fine young lady is already betrothed?' 

It's ok, not like you were standing right next to them as you shifted uncomfortably while standing beside you father. This was a common theme in almost every part you participated in, everything would feign shown interest in you while simultaneously not spare you a single glance. 

'Indeed, she is my pride and joy. Truly takes after her mother.' 

speaking of your mother she was off mingling with some of the other wives and daughters of your fathers colleagues. All dressed up in their gowns and hair twisted and plaited to perfection while not stepping a foot out of place, not like they ever would in fear of being judged and patronised by other families. At these types of things public face was everything; ever since young your mother has always taught you that acting out of place would bring great shame on the family and especially after that incident with the earls son your mother made sure your etiquette never strayed. Even while she was on the other side of the grand, over decorated hall you could feel her eyes on you. 

'Come now [F/N] I have many things to discuss, I've been having an issue recently with a pest that is disrupting my business.' 

'We'll speak in my office in a bit, what kind of host would I be if I did not greet all of my guests?' 

You watched as the two men shook hands and parted their own ways as the strange man who's name flew from your memory (not like you have a reason to remember such a man anyway) went and grabbed another glass of wine from a passing maid who was making her way around the room. Your father glanced down to you and muttered under his breath. 

'I expect you to behave tonight, do you understand me [Y/N]. I expect you to mingle and not cause a scene.' 

'Yes father.' 

He nodded his head towards you as he made his way to a group of rowdy men who have clearly had too much to drink despite it being so early on in the night. Oh well, at least is attention was off of you now for a bit and it seems your mothers got too caught up in her socialising to keep her eye on you.

You felt a tap on your shoulder making you jump slightly at the contact, quickly turning around you spotted a young gentleman in front of you, no older than seventeen, looking awkward and out of place and by the way he's shuffling on his feet he was clearly looking like he wants to bolt and run away from you as far as he can. 

'Y-you look stunning tonight milady, if I could be so bold; may I ask you for a dance?' 

You looked down at his awaiting hand that he held out towards you, the skin shiny with sweat and sticky from the heat clearly brought on by nerves, despite you not wanting to touch his hand (or him in general) at all, you forced a smile on your face. 

'I would be honoured sir..?'

'Y-you can just called me Arthur, it's an honour.'

He gently grasped your hand and you both made your way to the dance floor were a few couples were already twirling together in a simple waltz. Arthur turned to face you, his hand finding it's place around your waist as his other intertwines with yours as you placed your free hand on his shoulder. By now the orchestra had finished playing their previous upbeat song and moved onto a piece which you can only describe as more passionate and strong, however Arthur mistook this for being more passionate while dancing and you could feel his hand digging into your waist and in his wake of trying to impress you with a passionate dance he stood on your foot.

'OUCH' 

Crap, that got the attention of a few passing party goers. 

'I-I'm so sorry!' 

'I-it's fine' 

you winced as you placed your foot back onto the group after ripping it up from under his foot. 

'perhaps you should go and have a drink of punch mister Arthur, you seem quite tense. Our head chef made it and its made from the best strawberries and raspberries grown all the way down in Devon. 

Any excuse to try and get him away. 

'Y-yes I will, thank you milady. I'm so dreadfully sorry' 

Was this guy even related to anyone in the ballroom? From what you gathered fellow Templars took great pleasure in leaving an impression and making sure their name is remembered, this guy was the most awkward person you've ever had the displeasure of meeting, not that he was nasty but this doesn't seem like the right place for him. 

With all the alcohol flowing and more people moving to the dance floor with their partners the temperature in the room started to rise to the point some of the men started to remove their elaborate jackets and the ladies brought out their fans to cool themselves down.  
You grumbled to yourself as you see the double doors leading to the patio and garden blocked off by the security of the night; big burly men in red jackets and bowler hats. You seen them around everywhere in London lately, each time you travel with your mother for afternoon tea in one of her favourite high end tea houses or shopping for dresses they would be roaming the streets looking as intimidating like common street thugs and even your carriage driver was dressed up in their red garb. 

The only possible way that you would be able to sneak out into the garden for fresh air would be through the kitchen which would lead to the outhouse were all of the food stock was kept. You hope the chef would have finished by now and left the kitchen, if not you have no doubt the he would tell your father that you was trying to sneak out. Unfortunately for you the staff at your families estate were more than willing to do anything to stay on your fathers good side; although you haven't seen your father act out violently even when angry the people around you clearly have seen a side of him you haven't, whether you should be thankful for that or not you don't know. 

You took a quick glance around the room, your mother was already getting tipsy if the red flush on her face was any indication as she and her friends giggled behind their fans, another look. Your father was talking to an elderly guy who you recognised as doctor John Elliotson, your families doctor and local nut job considering the rumours you've heard about his experiments and how he is showing interest in how the human brain function. 

Considering both your parents are preoccupied you took this chance to weave between the dancers on the dance floor and go towards the solid oak swinging door towards the left of the main staircase which leads to the kitchen. Pushing the door slightly to peek in you don't notice anyone in the room so you took this chance to sneak in and quickly pushing the door closed behind you before anyone noticed it was open. 

You couldn't help but grin.

'too easy' you thought as you made your way into the cool walk in pantry and see the old wooden door bolted at the top however the key was still in the lock, so clearly the chef was still working but wasn't around at present. Better get a move on then. You grabbed the key and turned the lock and unbolted the door and just as quickly as you unlocked it you were outside. Old wooden crates surrounded the door, clearly from a food delivery for the treats and snacks tonight and were chucked outside to be disposed of later. 

You turn towards the path that leads down to the garden, ever since you were young you've always been loved being outside, whether it was sitting outside amongst the sunflowers and orchids your mother asked the gardener to plant, reading a book under the large cedar tree at the end of the garden or even looking out towards the Thames as you watch it pass you by while your carriage is travelling over the bridge. 

'Make a sound and it will be your last' 

'wha-HMMPH'

The feeling of cold leather pressed tightly against your mouth and the feeling of something cold and sharp digging in to your lower back became more prominent as you start to piece together what happened in your dazed state.

'You know where the office is of sir [L/N] is don't you? Tell me which window leads to his office and maybe I'll let you live.' 

What a lie, you thought to yourself. Why on earth would someone let you live when you could so easily run back into the ballroom and alert them all of what is happening. Not like you can tell the crazy knife wielding burglar behind you that considering he's crushing your mouth with his hand. 

'I'm going to let go of your mouth now, you better not scream or it will be the last thing you do.' 

You shakily nodded your head as you try to turn your neck to see who the man holding you hostage is but before you can the hand that was around your mouth finds it's place cupping your chin roughly and forcing you back to looking forward. 

'Now, do you know where [F/N] [L/N] office is?' 

'T-third floor, fifth room on the right. What do you need from him?' 

'Hardly any of your concern now is it love?' 

'It is considering this is my house you're breaking and entering. All of the windows are locked, the only way to get upstairs is to go through the ballroom and up the stairs. H-have you not noticed the security around the place?' 

Blast, you hadn't intended for your voice to stutter but considering how close you are to being impaled on a blade, you'll give yourself a pass this time. You always knew London had an issue with criminals but you never expected one to be brave enough to break into one of Londons biggest private estates and get past all of the guard roaming the grounds (on another note, how you haven't spotted a guard in red about yet was incredibly lucky, although the bowler hat laying on the floor a few meters at the corner didn't exactly put your mind at ease of the guy behind you). 

'Oh god, so you're the daughter I take it?' 

'Do I look like the maid?' 

By this point you shook your head from his grasp and turned to face him, and by the lord above he is not what you were expecting. The first thing that caught your eye was his cocky grin displayed on his face and his hazel eyes gazing down at you. You frowned as he caught you staring him over; he extended his arms in a mocking manner as if to give you a better view. 

'show off' you thought 

He was handsome. You'll give him that. He didn't look like a common thief, his elaborately embroidered waistcoat fitting his broad form enticingly, the leather gunman coat he war was obviously well loved, although in good condition the bottom of it was caked in mud and dust from the London streets. 

'Well I obviously can't go waltzing into the ballroom to upstairs now can I? Looks like you'll have to help me get in love.' 

You growled

'And why should I do such a thing. The only window unlocked is to my room and if you honestly think you're stepping one foot inside this house you are mistaken' 

If you didn't know any better you could have sworn his grin widened further. 

'easy now, I've only known you for five minutes and already enticing me into your chambers? naughty' 

'enticing?! I told you that I would not allow yo-' 

'Now which ones your window? Don't try to pull a fast one on me either love, the threat from earlier still stands, even a cute lady Templar like you can't persuade me otherwise'

He knows what you are?! It's not often people know of the Templar. You could only guess what this man is. 

'who are you?' 

The man in front of you took a mocking bow, his eyebrows raised slightly making you take notice of the scar crossing his right brow.

'Jacob Frye, at your service my lady, now about that window' 

You let out a huff as you rolled your eyes, clearly this mans not going to leave you be, if worse comes to worse and your father notices whats been stolen you can either play ignorant or tell him that you were held at knife point by some maniac who wanted to kill you if you didn't cooperate. 

'Third floor, second room to the left-'

'Brilliant, now hold on tight and best keep those pretty lips of yours quiet' 

wait, what?

He suddenly wrapped one of his arms around your waist as he aimed his other arm high in the air up at the building, a grappling hook suddenly shot out from his sleeve and dug itself into one of the windowpanes, the one you recognised as your own. 

You let out a small yelp as he started to scale the building at quick speed, making you grasp onto the lapels of his leather coat and scrunch your eyes closed, if you kept your eyes closed maybe you wouldn't feel as sick being so high up off the ground. You heard him make quick work of opening your window as he jumping into the room; you slowly opened your eyes and realised you were now on solid ground. well, at least he was. He smirked down at you as he still held you in his arms. 

'Warming up to me already, I'm flattered but I don't think this will work out, cute as you are. Assassins and Templars don't mix.' 

Now it all makes sense, no wonder how he managed to sneak into the estate virtually undetected, either that or he just slaughtered his way through all the guards before they could alert the other before they could inform the others. He gently placed you down on the floor before taking a quick glance around your room. Nothing was out of the ordinary considering the maids come in every morning and every afternoon to ensure the room is clean and up to standard. Other than your queen sized bed laid out with the most expensive of furs and silks and the vanity full of makeup and perfumes with and a dresser filled with some of the finest dresses made in London by popular designers there wasn't much out of the ordinary... or at least their wouldn't be if it was for the corset and knickers laid out on the bed from the casual dress you was wearing earlier. 

You could feel your face heat up in embarrassment as Jacob finally took notice. 

'Leaving your underwear out for the world to see? you naughty girl. Hoping for a young bachelor to come wandering in to your room? What a cruel temptress.' 

'Oh shut up, you think I enjoy playing dress up? You wanted to go to my fathers office didn't you? Get a move on then.' 

He held up his hands as you both made your way to the door. You cracked the door open to peek out down the hallway. 

Clear. 

You opened the door fully and made your way out. All you had to do was turn left and make it to the last door on the right; nothing hard about that, nothing at all.  
You tried opening the door to the office but it would't budge and you couldn't help but let out a soft groan. 

'you're not going to kill me for not being able to open the door are you?' 

'What kind of assassin would I be if I couldn't pick a simple lock love?' 

He knelt down to take a good look at the key whole before digging into his pockets and pulling out two think metal rods that almost look like the dreadful hair pins the maids shove into your scalp daily to ensure your hair always looks well kept. After a few moments of him jiggling the two rods their was a distinct sound of a click of the door unlocking. He pocketed the two rods and made his way into your fathers office.

You glanced around, you normally weren't allowed into your fathers office; it was mainly him and his colleagues and occasionally your mother. The times you were granted access into this room was rare and far between. It doesn't look like anything special. What you would normally expect a gentlemans office to look like. A big mahogany desk placed in front of the window, a letter opener and a few sticks of colourful wax for sealing letters and books placed on the shelves which line against the walls. 

'What exactly are you looking for Mister Frye?' 

'If I told you I would have to kill you' 

Smug bastard, you didn't want to risk it and see if it was a bluff or not, you just wanted this man gone. No matter how handsome and strong, the trouble you could get in is not worth the risk. 

'ahah! Found it' 

He grinned as he helped up an open envelope in his hand. That was it. All this just for a letter?

You both made your way out of the office, making sure he locked it back up behind him. 

'well it's been an honour to help you Mister Frye, but I'm afraid you've long overstayed your time here-' 

You placed a fake smile on your face as you gestured back to your room for him to leave.

'[Y/N] Are you up here? Where on earth have you been?! People were asking for your presence all nigh-' 

Before you could respond two large, warm hands placed themselves on your cheeks making you look upwards and a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips were placed over yours. 

Your eyes widened before slowly getting used to the pressure as they slowly started to close. Your hands made their way around his shoulders as you leaned into the kiss. Your mothers drunk rambling cut short as soon as she caught sight of you kissing the strange gentleman who had his back towards her. 

'Oh my apologies, I'll leave you to it then sweetie' 

You could hear her giggle to herself as she made her way back downstairs, no doubt to tell her friends the possibility of your marriage being very soon after what she just witnessed. You were about to pull away until Jacob decided to placed both on his hands on your hips and pull you closer, causing you to release a short moan, he licked your bottom lip to request entry for his tongue. Your face heated up as the kiss got more steamy, his tongue exploring your mouth as he tried to encourage your tongue to join in for a fight for dominance. 

You both slowly parted for air, a string of saliva still connected both of your lips. 

How unlady like of you, you scolded yourself.

'You look positively ravishing like this darling, but I really have to go.' 

Jacob smirked at you, knowing he has successfully caused you to be at a lack of words. 

'And if I was you love, I think you'd find much better company within the rooks, rather than being a pawn for the Templars.' 

With those words he walked back into your room and escaped through the window, you looked downwards from the window pane to see him descale the building, only to your surprise to find him gone. You place your hand on your chest to rest your pacing heart only to find it more bare than you remember. Looking downwards you discover your necklace which held the red cross of the Templars gone from around your neck. 

That cheeky son of a- 

By god do you hope to see him again. Maybe you would seek out some of these 'rooks' next time you're out in London. After all, what's wrong with a little fun in a man as dangerous as he his handsome like Mister Jacob Frye?


End file.
